Player profile
__NOEDITSECTION__ PlayerProfile.jpg|View #1 PlayerProfile2.jpg|View #2 The Player Profile is a summary of a player's information available to all players. It certainly is the best way to figure out if the player is a good clan recruit or not. To view the Player Profile, you simply click on a player's name and choose the option. To view your own profile click the button right next to your experience bar. Once on the tab "My Profile" you will see two sub-tabs, one titled Home Village '''and the other Builder Base'. The '''Home Village' tab shows details about the Home Village of the player while the '''Builder Base '''is the place for finding info about the player's Builder Base. The pop-up on the right side of this page shows the Home Village tab starting in view #1. To get to view #2 click the button next to the Clan Wars and it will show your base. Note that the Town Hall image will be set to whatever Town Hall you currently have. Information Available Basic Information (Common with both tabs) #Current Level #Player's Name #Current Clan #Current Clan Rank #Current Clan's Level #Time to be Eligible for a Clan War (if applicable) #Clan War Preference #Current League* #Current Trophy Count #Achievements Completion and Progression Chart #Troops Donated** #Troops Received** #A button to see the Player's Clan ("View Clan") #Player Tag #A button to "Copy" or "Share" the player tag. Copying copies the tag to the device clipboard while Sharing posts the tag in the clan chat. #A button to send Friend Request to the Player ("Add Friend") #A button, which appears on tapping the Player's name, to report the name in case it is offensive or policy violating ("Report"). Info exclusive to the Home Village tab # Current Town Hall level # Attacks Won* # Defenses Won* # Village Army Levels # A button to visit the Player's Village ("Visit") Info exclusive to the Builder Base tab # Current Builder Hall level # Versus Battles won # Builder Base Army Levels # A button to visit the Player's Builder Base ("Visit") Information marked with an asterisk (*) is reset at the end of every season. Information marked with two asterisks (**) is reset at the end of every season and whenever a player leaves their clan. ---- Achievement Information Below the basic information you will see the player's current progress for each achievement available in the game. This information includes the number of stars the player has earned as well as their numeric progress toward the next level (or lifetime total, if applicable, if they have already reached three stars). Note that 'lifetime achievement totals' are only kept since the "Player Profile" update was released on 27 August 2013. If a player completed an achievement before that date, his/her lifetime total was set to the maximum achievement completion amount and then began to grow from there. For example, if a player received all three stars for Gold Grab on 12 April 2013, as of 27 August 2013 his/her total gold raided would be set to 100,000,000. Any gold he/she raided past that point would be added to the total, but gold raided from 12 April to 27 August would not be counted. Lifetime achievement total, if high enough, can "cap out", that is, reach the maximum allowed by the game. For instance, the maximum recordable achievement total for Gold Grab and Elixir Escapade is 2,000,000,000; any gold or elixir players raid past this point are not counted. Listed below are the achievements. Achievement totals marked with an asterisk (*) are possibly under-reported due to the issues described above. #Highest Level (Bigger Coffers) #Stars on the Campaign Map (Get those Goblins!) #Current Town Hall Level (Bigger & Better) #Number of Obstacles Removed (Nice and Tidy)* #Unlocked Archers, Wall Breakers and/or Dragons (Release the Beasts) #Total Amount of Gold Stolen (Gold Grab)* #Total Amount of Elixir Stolen (Elixir Escapade)* #Highest Trophies Ever Reached (Sweet Victory!)* #Current Clan Castle Level (Empire Builder) #Number of Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Wall Buster)* #Number of Town Halls Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Humiliator)* #Number of Builder's Huts Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Union Buster)* #Number of Multiplayer Attacks Won (Conqueror)* #Number of Multiplayer Attacks Successfully Defended (Unbreakable)* #Total Number of Troops Donated (Friend in Need)* #Number of Mortars Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Mortar Mauler)* #Total Amount of Dark Elixir Stolen (Heroic Heist)* #Ever Reached Crystal, Master and/or Champion League (League All-Star)* #Number of X-Bows Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (X-Bow Exterminator)* #Number of Inferno Towers Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Firefighter)* #Number of new Stars scored in Clan Wars (War Hero) #Amount of Gold Collected from the Treasury (Treasurer) #Number of Eagle Artilleries Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Anti-Artillery) #Total Number of Spells donated (Sharing is Caring) #Whether or not the player connected to Game Center, Google Play, QQ or WeChat (Keep your village safe) #Number of points scored in Clan Games (Games Champion) #Current Builder Hall Level (Master Engineering) #Unlocked Sneaky Archers, Cannon Carts and/or Super P.E.K.K.As (Next Generation Model) #Number of Builder Halls Destroyed in Versus Battles (Un-Build It) #Highest Versus Trophies Ever Reached (Champion Builder) #Number of buildings geared up by the Master Builder (High Gear) #Rebuilt the Gem Mine, Clock Tower and/or Battle Machine (Hidden Treasures) Changing Your Username This option only becomes available once your Town Hall reaches level 5. For the first time, you can change your name for free. For any time after that, you must pay Gems to change your name. For the first name change after the free name change, it will cost 500 gems. Each time after that will be an extra 500 gems, ultimately capping at 10,000 gems. There is a one week cool down in between name changes. To change your name, go to your game settings from the main screen in the bottom right. Click "More Settings", and in this screen there will be the "Change Name" button. Once clicked, a box will popup instructing you to input and change your in-game name. Simply enter the new name you’d like, select continue, and you’re all done. Trivia *The player's league consists of the league's badge and its division in Roman numerals (III, II or I) on the bottom-right corner. This applies to all leagues other than the Legend League, which has no divisions at all. *Currently, the player profile does not show your war preference publicly; only players in your Clan can see this.